on ne couche pas avec l'ennemi
by Louise Malone
Summary: parce que ça risque juste...d'être...trop bon...
1. premier contact

On ne couche pas avec l'ennemi…

…parce que ça risque juste d'être …trop bon…

Mépris.

Haine.

Rivalité.

Désir.

Non.

Si on les avait interrogés, aucun des 2 n'aurait admis désirer l'autre.

Tout juste peut-être auraient-ils reconnu une légère attirance physique…

En tous cas, tout sauf l'indifférence.

Jamais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pensé que les sentiments violents qu'ils se portaient pouvaient donner naissance à autant de plaisir.

Ce samedi là ,Ginny longeait rapidement un couloir de Poudlard, un livre sous le bras, elle se rendait au bord du lac, pour passer l'après-midi à lire tranquillement.

Draco marchait vers sa chambre d'un pas tout aussi vif, rendu furieux par sa séance d'entraînement de Quidditch,qui ne s'était pas déroulée de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité. Il avait failli tomber de son balai après avoir évité de très peu un cognard,,et son amour propre avait été mis à mal.

Si on les avait interrogés à ce moment là, Ginny aurait dit passer une journée calme, voire ennuyeuse, et Draco aurait affirmé passer l'un des pires jours de sa vie.

Leur destin ,ou Cupidon, à moins que ça ne soit le hasard, les attendait très précisément à l'angle des couloirs que chacun empruntait.

Ils y arrivèrent au même moment d'une démarche rapide, le choc était inévitable et ils se heurtèrent de plein fouet,si violement qu'ils trébuchèrent et tombèrent.

Ginny se releva la première et était sur le point de s'excuser et d'aider la personne qu'elle avait heurté à se relever, bien qu'elle soit parfaitement consciente que les torts étaient partagés, lorsque Draco se releva rapidement, sa colère transformée en fureur par la chute.

Il avait besoin de déverser sa colère sur quelqu'un et l'incident lui offrait un bouc émissaire sur un plateau d'argent.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, Ginny ravala ses excuses et Draco se mit à vociférer.

« Weasley! J'aurais du m'en douter! Il n'y a que toi et tes frères pour être aussi bêtes et maladroits que pauvres! Ce qui n'est pas peu dire! »

Ginny rentra à son tour dans une colère noire et plongea la main dans sa poche, pour en sortir sa baguette.

Revenant de l'entraînement,Malfoy n'avait pas la sienne sur lui. Il fonça alors sur Ginny et attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de prendre sa baguette.

Ginny résista violement et ils s'affrontèrent physiquement pour la première fois de leur vie.

Ginny avait pour elle l'expérience de longues années de bagarres quasi quotidiennes avec 6 frères,mais cela ne fit pas le poids contre la force physique d'un jeune homme de 17 ans mesurant 30 cms de plus qu'elle.

Draco la percuta violement contre le mur et l'y maintint .Il ne la relâcha qu'après avoir attrapé sa baguette et l'avoir jetée au loin.

Une fois qu'il l'eue relâchée, Ginny ne couru pas chercher sa baguette, Draco ne fila pas tant qu'il était encore temps.

Non.

Ils restèrent face à face, à 3 pas l'un de l'autre, essoufflés, rouges et en sueur, à se dévisager,pendant que la colère refluait de leurs esprits pour laisser progressivement la place à une toute autre émotion,toute aussi primitive.

Chacun lu dans le regard de l'autre tout d'abord la surprise puis l'incompréhension et enfin le désir.

Il est difficile de dire lequel des deux fit le premier un pas vers l'autre.

Sans doute se mirent-ils en marche et même temps, et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent avidement, et lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent leur destin à tous les deux était scellé.

Le baiser fut intense, sans faux semblants, leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, seul le désir les guidait, pas de place pour la gène, l'envie de plaire ou la tendresse.

Juste le désir à l'état brut d'un homme pour une femme et d'une femme pour un homme.

Ils ne réfléchissaient déjà plus, seuls leurs corps et leurs instincts fonctionnaient, leurs esprits se contentant d'enregistrer les informations sans pouvoir les analyser.

Draco enlaça la taille de Ginny qui enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco, ils se serrèrent encore plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre et perdirent la tête dans ce baiser fougueux, dont il semblait qu'il n'aurait jamais de fin.

Rapidement le désir augmenta et Draco glissa ses mains sous le pull de Ginny qui tentait de dégrafer les protections de l'équipement de Quidditch de Malfoy.

Lorsqu'il rencontra ses seins il souleva d'emblée le soutien gorge, l'arrachant presque et Ginny gémit , criant presque lorsque ses mains caressèrent ses seins, provoquant un véritable feu d'artifice dans son corps.

Draco la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, leurs lèvres toujours scellées, et s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Il glissa ses mains contre les fesses de la jeune fille, puis sa main droite se faufila entre ses cuisses, écartant la culotte de coton pour caresser son intimité, déjà trempée de désir.

Ginny gémit à nouveau, encore plus fort, lorsque les doigts de Draco caressèrent son s'acharnait toujours l'équipement de Draco, elle avait tout juste réussit à passer sa main pour caresser le ventre de son pire ennemi, mais ce simple attouchement fit gémir Draco à son tour.

Il se dégagea à regret et empoignant Ginny par le poignet, se rua vers sa chambre.

Ginny le suivait, totalement incapable de se raisonner, à ce moment là une seule chose avait de l'importance pour l'un comme pour l'autre: que son sexe à lui soit dans son vagin à elle,le plus vite possible.

Draco ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante et poussa Ginny sans ménagement vers le lit.

Ils basculèrent ensemble, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Ils entreprirent de se déshabiller mutuellement sans cesser de s'embrasser mais leur désir devint si urgent qu'ils rompirent leurs étreinte le temps de se dévêtir.

Se rallongeant sur le lit ils se regardèrent intensément les yeux dans les yeux, avant que Ginny ne se soulève sur les coudes pour s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de Draco.

Le plus surprenant était qu'il n'y avait aucune gène entre eux, comme s'il était parfaitement naturel pour eux de faire amour ensemble, comme s'ils étaient amants depuis longtemps.

Draco appuya sur les épaules de Ginny, l'allongeant sur son lit, et lui écarta les jambes, se positionnant à genoux entre ses cuisses.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser il fit courir ses mains le long du corps de la jeune fille, caressant ses seins, puis son ventre,ses cuisses et pour finir il remonta vers le pubis de Ginny glissant ses doigts le long de son sexe humide, Ginny écarta les cuisses sous la caresse, et elle trouva à son tour le pénis de son amant, faisant coulisser ses mains sur celui-ci, arrachant de longs gémissements à Draco.

Leur désir était trop vif à présent pour qu'ils continuent plus longtemps leurs préliminaires, et Draco s'allongea sur elle, positionnant son sexe devant l'entrée étroite de celui de Ginny.

Elle frémit lorsqu'il la caressa du bout de son sexe, souleva les fesses pour appeler la pénétration et il s'enfonça en elle d'un mouvement à la fois vif et profond.

Ginny cria tant les sensations étaient intenses, Draco commença à se mouvoir en elle, ils soudèrent leurs lèvres et commencèrent une danse intime et brûlante, leurs corps s'imbriquant parfaitement, l'instinct les dirigeant totalement.

Draco accéléra le mouvement et Ginny écarta le plus possible les cuisses pour lui permettre de la pénétrer le plus profondément possible.

Ils haletaient , les yeux dans les yeux, le frottement de leurs intimités était de plus en plus brûlant, Ginny sentit le plaisir arriver, elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Draco,qui lui souleva les hanches et donna de violents coups de reins, Ginny hurla de plaisir quand l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa vie l'envahit, et Draco se répandit en elle au même moment, gémissant d'un plaisir aussi violent que le sien.

Les spasmes du plaisir les secouèrent encore un long moment, au bout duquel Draco se laissa rouler sur le coté, tenant toujours Ginny dans ses bras.

Ils étaient encore à bout de souffle, et ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

Toujours aucune gène, même à présent que le plaisir était venu.

Draco caressa le dos de Ginny, et Ginny laissa ses doigts courir le long de son bras,pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs ébats ils faisaient preuve de douceur.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot,d'ailleurs ils ne s'étaient à aucun moment adressé la parole.

Mais Draco s'approcha d'elle, et frotta doucement son nez contre le sien, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, pour un baiser d'une extrême douceur.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, ils s' embrassèrent jusqu' à ce que le désir renaisse dans leur corps, jusqu'à ce que la virilité de Draco se presse contre la cuisse de Ginny, jusqu'à ce que Draco s'allonge sur le dos, attirant Ginny sur lui.

Ils s'embrassaient encore lorsque Ginny frotta sa vulve contre la verge de son amant.

Ils ne cessèrent leur baiser que lorsqu'il la prit par les hanches pour l'aider à s'empaler sur son sexe. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux tandis que Ginny absorbait le pénis imposant dans son petit vagin, ils se fixaient lorsqu'il lui fit prendre un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

Et c'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'ils jouirent ensemble pour la deuxième fois, avant que Ginny ne se laisse retomber sur la poitrine de Draco, et qu'il l'attrape par les cheveux pour lui soulever la tête afin de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Épuisés, ils s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre, les bras de Draco fermement noués autour de sa compagne, qui avait passé les siens autour de son cou.

Draco se réveilla le premier, et il fit doucement glisser Ginny sur le dos, lui écarta doucement les jambes et la pénétra lentement. Ginny fut réveillée à la fois par une sensation de chaleur et de plaisir intense qui envoyaient des décharges électriques dans son vagin,et par des cris de plaisir qui se révélèrent être les siens.

Elle regarda Draco qui la fixait intensément, lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent il lui sourit pour la première fois. Elle eut juste le temps de penser que c'était la 1° fois qu'elle voyait un vrai sourire heureux sur le visage de Draco, et l'intensité du plaisir lui arracha des cris plus intenses, elle attrapa le cou de Draco et ils plongèrent ensemble dans la jouissance d' un orgasme presque douloureux.

Le soir commençait à tomber lorsqu'ils entrèrent ensemble sous la douche, ils se savonnèrent mutuellement, s'embrassant doucement, les lèvres douloureuses tant ils s'étaient embrassés durant l'après-midi.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence et quittèrent la chambre de Draco sans se regarder mais côte à côte.

Dans le couloir il l'aida à retrouver sa baguette et ils se séparèrent devant le grand escalier, après s'être jetés un dernier regard ,bref mais intense.

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressés la parole, mais c'était inutile pour qu'ils sachent l'un et l'autre qu'ils recommenceraient inévitablement.

_**J'ai une suite toute prête dans ma tête, je suis toute disposée à l'écrire et à la publier, mais je ne le ferai que si cette histoire plait à quelque 'un, donc tout dépendra si j'ai des reviews me réclamant la suite ou pas!**_


	2. une longue nuit en perspective

_Merci de vos review, je poste donc la suite! Toujours lemon le couple s'y prête à merveille! ^^_

**Le soir même au réfectoire Draco et Ginny s'ignorèrent royalement.**

**Le lendemain matin aussi , ce ne fut qu'en se croisant par hasard dans les escaliers qu'ils échangèrent un coup d'œil brûlant.**

**Ils étaient tous les deux accompagnés, de Blaise et Pansy pour Draco, de Luna et Neville pour Ginny.**

**Ils durent faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre…**

**En début d'après-midi une petite Gryffondor de première année vient amener un parchemin roulé à Ginny. Elle ne savait pas qui le lui avait donné, elle l'avait trouvé sur son lit, accompagné d'un mot lui demandant de remettre le parchemin à Ginny, ainsi que 3 chocogrenouilles en paiement de sa commission. Ginny lui donna 2 chocogrenouilles supplémentaires et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour ouvrir le parchemin.**

**Comme elle s'y attendait il était vierge.**

**Elle murmura plusieurs sortilèges d'apparition avant de tomber sur le bon.**

**Le texte apparut enfin, il était bref:**

**« 21H00 dans ma chambre.**

**Inutile de prendre ton pyjama.**

**D. »**

**Ginny sentit immédiatement la brûlure du désir se répandre dans son bas ventre.**

**Elle avait de nombreuses fois découché, Luna ,qui partageait sa chambre, en faisait autant et elles se couvraient l'une l'autre.**

**Mais jamais elle n'avait menti à Luna sur l'identité du garçon qu'elle s'apprêtait à retrouver.**

**Elle s'installa sur son lit et informa Luna qu'elle ne dormirait pas dans la chambre ce soir là.**

**Bien entendu celle-ci lui demanda le nom de son nouveau petit ami.**

**« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, c'est juste pour passer du bon temps, c'est tout! »**

**Luna était surprise, mais ne commenta pas.**

**A 20H50 Ginny se faufila hors de la chambre et couru à travers les couloirs, pendant que Luna était allée parler à Hermione, sous le prétexte d'un sortilège difficile à exécuter.**

**Cela marchait à tous les coups.**

**Draco attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Ginny. Il n'était pas sur qu'elle vienne, soit qu'elle ne puisse pas, soit qu'elle ait repris ses esprits et ne veuille pas coucher à nouveau avec un Serpentard.**

**Il sortait régulièrement devant sa porte pour surveiller son arrivée, et lorsqu'il l'aperçut , avançant le plus discrètement possible, collée contre le mur, il sentit son cœur s'emballer, et son pénis se durcir.**

**Il ouvrit la porte en grand et l'attrapa par le bras dès qu'elle fut assez proche.**

**Il claqua la porte et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

**Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, se reconnurent et leur baiser fut aussi intense et brûlant que la veille.**

**Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux, mais ce genre de concept n'arrivait plus à leurs cerveaux et ils n'atteignirent pas le lit.**

**Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol et ne se déshabillèrent même pas totalement.**

**Le désir était trop impérieux, leurs corps se connaissaient déjà et les mains de Draco trouvèrent sans peine l'intimité de Ginny. Draco ne portait pas d'équipement de Quidditch se soir là et Ginny n'eu aucun mal à atteindre et caresser son sexe .**

**Roulant l'un sur l'autre ils ne se débarrassèrent que du minimum.**

**Draco immobilisa finalement la jeune fille, il ramena ses jambes autour de son bassin et la pénétra avidement.**

**Comme la veille le rapport fut intense, presque brutal, et l'un comme l'autre y prit un plaisir incroyable.**

**Lorsque Ginny pensa qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il la prenne plus intensément, Draco redoubla encore son martèlement et ils jouirent quasi simultanément en criant, accrochés l'un à l'autre.**

**Le sol n'était pas vraiment confortable et ils se rapatrièrent sur le lit, à moitié nus.**

**Toujours aucune gène. Ils se regardaient bien en face, et entreprirent de se déshabiller mutuellement.**

**Ils savaient que le désir reprendrait bientôt ses droits.**

**Ils ne se parlaient toujours pas. Cela ne dérangeait pas Ginny, mais Draco commençait à trouver cela pesant.**

**Mais que lui dire?**

**Ils s'allongèrent et se caressèrent sensuellement.**

**Draco était obnubilé par ses seins. Ils étaient parfaits, exactement comme il les aimait. Il les caressa longuement, admirant la manière dont les mamelons durcissaient sous ses doigts, fier de savoir que c'était lui qui déclenchait cela. Il y avait un petit tache de naissance sur le sein gauche , et Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser. Puis il fit glisser sa langue vers le mamelon et le prit enfin dans sa bouche, commença à téter ,de plus en plus avidement.**

**Ginny avait fermé les yeux et gémissait sous la caresse, les mains enfouies dans les cheveux de Draco.**

**La virilité de Draco retrouva bientôt toute sa vigueur et Ginny gémissait d'excitation.**

**Draco décida de la faire parler.**

**IL entreprit de caresser sa fente humide du bout de son pénis. Ginny gémit plus fort et balança les hanches, anticipant la pénétration. Mais il s'esquiva, fuyant son regard. Après plusieurs manœuvres de ce genre Ginny perdit patience et attrapa les hanches de Draco pour le guider vers elle. Mais il recula vivement, en riant sous cape.**

**Ginny ne comprenait plus rien.**

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'as un problème? »**

**Il lui sourit :**

**« Aucun problème…Je viens, je voulais juste que tu me le demandes… »**

**Ginny n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, car il joignit le geste à la parole et la pénétra d'un seul coup, la faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir.**

**Ils firent l'amour plus lentement, Draco sortant entièrement d'elle avant de la repénétrer lentement mais fermement presque à chaque va et vient.**

**Au bout de quelques minutes, se sentant au bord de la jouissance, il sortit complètement et demanda à Ginny de se retourner.**

**Elle se cala sur le ventre et il caressa son dos avant de la faire se cambrer au maximum, il profita un instant de la vue de ses fesses tendues, et de sa fente humide, palpitante pour lui.**

**Ginny gémit de désir et il appuya doucement son sexe sur la fente qui s'ouvrit sous la poussée.**

**Il la pénétra profondément, jusqu'à ce que son bassin entre en contact avec celui de Ginny.**

**La sensation qu'éprouvait celle-ci était extraordinaire. Elle avait le sentiment d'être totalement envahie par le sexe de Draco, que son vagin n'aurait pas pu supporter une intrusion plus importante, il était le maximum de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter, et rien que cette pensée décuplait le plaisir de la pénétration.**

**De son coté le jeune homme se sentait incroyablement comblé par la sensation d'enserrement que lui procurait le sexe de Ginny. Son pénis était si serré dans cette position qu'il du s'immobiliser et souffler longuement pour ne pas jouir tout de suite.**

**Il voulait profiter du moment présent, il voulait profiter d'elle.**

**Il commença à aller et venir prudemment, pour ne pas venir trop tôt, et immédiatement Ginny réagit.**

**Elle ne se contrôlait plus, et rapidement du réclamer plus, la prudence de Draco ne la satisfaisant pas.**

**« Plus fort! Je t'en prie, plus fort, s'il te plait! J'en ai besoin… »**

**Draco céda immédiatement et accéléra le mouvement.**

**Il tenait fermement les hanches de la jeune fille et il l'empêcha de les balancer pour être seul maître du jeu.**

**Il aimait dominer et elle en particulier.**

**Les sensations les emportèrent rapidement, et il sentit les parois du vagin de Ginny se contracter, annonçant l'arrivée de l'orgasme. Il passa alors la main dans ses cheveux et lui murmura:**

**« Viens, vas-y, prend ton pied, crie,allez, crie, je veux que tu viennes… »**

**Perdant pied, elle cria et l'orgasme l'envahit totalement, la submergeant de plaisir.**

**Pris à son propre piège Draco ne put plus se contrôler et libéra sa semence en criant son plaisir à son tour.**

**Il se laissa rouler sur le coté et la prit dans ses bras.**

**Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme des noyés.**

**Ginny,encore sous le choc de la violence de l'orgasme, hoquetait:**

**« encore, encore »**

**Il la serra davantage contre lui.**

**« ne t'en fais, je n'en ai pas finit avec toi, ça ne fait que commencer… »**

_**La suite de la nuit demain, là je vais violer mon mari.**_


	3. un début d'explication

La nuit était bien avancée.

Ginny et Draco étaient dans la salle de bain des préfets de Serpentard.

Draco avait fait couler un bain et ils étaient tous les deux enlacés dans la baignoire.

Ils avaient eu l'intention de faire l'amour dans l'eau mais ils étaient épuisés et l'eau tiède les avait entraîné dans une douce torpeur.

Draco caressait la poitrine de Ginny qui était en train de s'endormir véritablement.

Il savait que le désir reviendrait mais il décida qu'il serait plus sage de dormir un peu tout d'abord.

Ils avaient fait amour déjà 2 fois ce soir là, de la manière la plus intense qu'il ai connu.

Il embrassa doucement l'épaule de Ginny pour la réveiller et ils se dirigèrent enlacés vers le lit de Draco.

Ils s'endormirent immédiatement et cette fois-ci ce fut Ginny qui réveilla Draco en caressant son pénis déjà dur. Il la renversa sur le lit en grognant et son sexe trouva immédiatement sa place dans celui de Ginny. Ils se laissèrent aller dans le bonheur absolu que provoquait la fusion de leur corps et ils étaient comblés de jouissance lorsque la cloche du réveil sonna.

Ginny paniqua, elle se trouvait en plein dortoir serpentard, ils s'habillèrent à toute allure et Draco fit rentrer les élèves déjà dans le couloir pour permettre à Ginny de s'enfuir littéralement.

Ce lundi matin là ils ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder de temps en temps lors du petit déjeuner.

Ils ne pouvaient plus feindre l'indifférence, leur attirance était à présent trop forte et le fait de faire amour ensemble ne l'apaisait pas, mais au contraire la décuplait.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait, ils étaient d'ailleurs dans l'incapacité d'y réfléchir, trop occupés à vivre leur plaisir.

Ginny avait cours de potion toute la matinée ce jour-là, et elle était si fatiguée qu'elle se trompa plusieurs fois, s'attirant le courroux du professeur Rogue. Elle serra les dents. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir passé la nuit à baiser littéralement avec le pire Serpentard qui soit, absolument pas. Et elle ne voulait qu'une chose: recommencer encore et encore.

A la fin du cours, alors que son ventre gargouillait, le professeur Rogue la retint pour lui passer un savon monumental. Elle n'en écouta pas un traître mot.

Lorsque Rogue en eu fini avec elle, elle ramassa ses affaires et elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle vit Draco entrer et refermer à clé derrière lui.

Ils se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre, et unirent leurs lèvres, dans un geste qui devenait familier.

Draco fit asseoir Ginny sur la table, et, sans cesser de l'embrasser, lui retira sa culotte, pendant qu'elle défaisait sa ceinture.

Il lui écarta les jambes et ils gémirent de plaisir ensemble lorsqu'il la pénétra.

Il la prit par les fesses et la souleva pour donner de l'amplitude à ses mouvements de hanches, une fois de plus leurs corps prenaient totalement le contrôle, jamais Ginny n'aurait eu une telle attitude avec un autre que Draco, et ce dernier n'aurait jamais non plus envisagé cela avec une autre.

Ils avaient été les pires ennemis, leurs familles se haïssaient depuis des dizaines d'années, et eux se retrouvaient à faire l'amour passionnément sans même avoir eu l'excuse d'être tombés amoureux…

Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en mesure de réfléchir à leur relation, ils la vivaient et étaient incapable d'agir autrement…

La jouissance vint rapidement, et elle fut aussi intense que les fois précédentes.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire ensemble, et ne se lâchèrent la main que devant la porte. Ils étaient en retard mais entrèrent ensemble, insouciants des regards posés sur eux.

Ginny rencontra plusieurs fois le regard du professeur McGonagall lors du repas, et Draco se rendit compte que Rogue le fixait intensément. Étrangement, Dumbeldore n'était pas là.

A la fin du repas Ginny vit le professeur McGonagall s'approcher d'elle, du coin de l'œil elle nota que Rogue allait parler à Draco.

Elle suivit en silence son professeur lorsque celle-ci lui demanda de l'accompagner dans le bureau du directeur.

Dans le couloir ils retrouvèrent Rogue et Malfoy que se rendaient visiblement au même endroit, et, sans même l'avoir décidé Ginny et Draco joignirent leurs mains. Ils n'avaient pas peur, ils se sentaient comme anesthésiés.

Rogue frappa à la porte et Ginny et Draco entrèrent, seuls, se tenant toujours par la main.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva en les voyant entrer.

Ginny et Draco le saluèrent.

« Mademoiselle Weasley,Monsieur Malfoy.

Voici bien longtemps que j'attend ce moment, prés de 30 ans.

J'avoue que vous étiez les derniers auxquels j'aurai pensé, mais finalement pourquoi pas. Cela va rendre les choses un peu plus difficiles, mais nous y arriverons, vous n'avez de toute façons pas le choix… »

Ginny et Draco se regardèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas.

Le directeur reprit:

« Ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'êtes fautifs de rien. Vous êtes dépassés par un destin qui ne concerne pas que vous. Vos parents vont arriver, et je vous expliquerai tout ce que vous devez savoir… »

La seule chose que Draco et Ginny avait retenu était l'arrivée prochaine de leurs parents. Instinctivement ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, mais le directeur les rassura:

« Ne vous en faites pas. Personne ne cherchera à vous séparer. Le monde des sorciers a besoin de vous… »

_**Je ne sais pas finalement si le dénouement que j'avais prévu me plait. Dites moi ce que vous pensez du tour que cela prend. Vous devez vous douter de certaines choses, mais certainement pas de toutes ;-) Bon il reste plusieurs chapitres, avant la fin, mais la « révélation » est pour le prochain!**_


	4. prophétie

**Draco et Ginny se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, mais ce n'était pas leurs parents ,seulement Rogue et Mcgonagall.**

**« Leurs parents arrivent bientôt. » murmura Rogue.**

**« Que leur avait vous dit? » s'enquit Dumbeldore.**

**« Seulement l'essentiel. Que leur enfant était concerné par la prophétie. Je n'ai pas précisé le nom de l'autre. »**

**« Ils l'apprendront bien assez tôt » dit McGonagall.**

**A ces mots Ginny enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Draco, qui la serra contre lui.**

**Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis se regardèrent dans les yeux, comme s'ils avaient été seuls dans le bureau, sans le directeur et deux professeurs qui les observaient.**

**Ils se sourirent, puis se mirent à rire et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Quand Draco embrassa la paume de la main de Ginny, Rogue interrogea le directeur:**

**« Que se passe-t-il là? »**

**« Ils se sentent menacés par l'arrivée de leurs parents ,jusqu'à maintenant l'attirance physique et le plaisir charnel suffisaient, mais ils sont obligés de passer à une étape supérieure d'attachement, ils sont en train de tomber amoureux… »**

**Rogue et McGonagall étaient impressionnés.**

**Ginny et Draco s'embrassaient passionnément, insensibles à leur entourage.**

**« Et ça peut aller loin comme cela? » demanda McGonagall.**

**« En tous cas c'est allé au moins jusqu'à ma salle de classe, il faudrait les arrêter avant qu'il ne faille aller chercher un seau d'eau » intervint Rogue.**

**Dumbeldore les observait avec bienveillance.**

**« C'est un moment historique que nous vivons, ne l'oubliez pas… »**

**Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte Rogue et McGonagall durent obliger Ginny et Draco à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.**

**Dumbeldore ouvrit et Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy entrèrent.**

**Ils eurent à peine le temps de saluer les professeurs que la porte s'ouvrit sur Arthur et Molly Weasley.**

**Les quatre parents se dévisagèrent et pâlirent.**

**Ginny et Draco avaient beau être maintenus à distance l'un de l'autre par leurs professeurs, tout leur corps se tendaient l'un vers l'autre.**

**« Lâchez les » demanda Dumbledore.**

**A peine libérés ils s'enlacèrent, indifférents aux cris de surprise de leurs parents.**

**« Je croyais que cette prophétie était une légende! » protesta Lucius Malfoy.**

**« Ce n'est pas le cas ,Lucius » dit Dumbeldore.**

**Ginny releva enfin la tête et s'adressa au directeur:**

**« Que se passe-t-il Monsieur?Que nous arrive-t-il à Draco et à moi? »**

**Dumbledore prit la parole:**

**« Une très vieille prophétie, si veille que beaucoup de sorciers, comme Monsieur Malfoy, pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende, dit qu'à l'aube du troisième millénaire deux sangs purs appartenant aux deux maisons principales s'uniront , que rien ne pourra les en empêcher ,et que de cette union naîtront les sorciers les plus puissants que l'histoire n'ai connue. Elle dit enfin que l'amour qu'ils se porteront sera révélé au monde brutalement,qu'il emplira leurs proches de stupeur, qu'il sera éternel et que rien ne pourra le briser ou les détourner l'un de l'autre. »**

**A ces mots, à l'ébahissement de leurs parents, Ginny et Draco se sourirent, le visage illuminé et s'embrassèrent avec fougue .**

**« Ce n'est pas une preuve! « s'exclama Arthur Weasley « ils sont peut-être juste tombés amoureux normalement! »**

**« Monsieur Malfoy,auriez-vous pu tomber amoureux ou simplement désirer Mademoiselle Weasley jusqu'à avant-hier? »**

**Draco quitta un instant les lèvres de Ginny pour lui répondre: **

**« jamais je n'aurai posé un doigt sur une traître à son sang! » répondit-il avant de reprendre avidement leur baiser.**

**« Mais alors, que s'est-il passé? »demanda Molly Weasley.**

**« le plus probable c'est qu'ils se soient touchés, même involontairement. »**

**« Ils ont perdu l'esprit? » demanda Narcissia Malfoy, la voix tremblante.**

**« Non, ils sont toujours les mêmes, simplement l'amour qu'ils se portent est plus fort que tout, c'est leur destin qui les guide en ce moment,et leur destin est si fort que leur comportement est excessif. »répondit Dumbeldore.**

**« Que peut-on faire? » demanda Lucius Malfoy.**

**« Il n'y a rien à faire. Juste accepter cet état de fait. Et se réjouir. Leur destin est de mettre au monde de très puissants sorciers, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps,vu la tournure que prend les événements… » dit Dumbeldore, faisant allusion au fait que Rogue et McGonagall venaient de devoir séparer Ginny et Draco.**

**« Non! « S'exclama Molly Weasley « Ils sont trop jeunes pour avoir des enfants, ça peut bien attendre quelques années! »**

**Dumbeldore interrogea les deux jeunes gens:**

**« Avez-vous utilisé un sortilège de contraception? »**

**« Non « répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.**

**« on y a même pas pensé » précisa Ginny.**

**« HEIN? Déjà! Tu as osé toucher à ma fille Malfoy?! » s'exclama Arthur Weasley, les yeux exorbités.**

**« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne l'ai pas violée!Et je n'étais pas le premier » précisa Draco.**

**Arthur Weasley se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les jambes molles.**

**« Alors il n'y a rien à faire? Elle est déjà enceinte? » demanda Narcissia Malfoy.**

**« C'est probable, ou sinon ça viendra bientôt. »**

**« Merlin…ma petite fille va accoucher… » murmura Molly Weasley.**

**Ginny gémit aux paroles de sa mère: **

**« aaah…accoucher »**

**« ne t'en fais pas, je serai avec toi! » lui assura Draco avec fougue. **

**Ce fut au tour de Lucius Malfoy de se laisser tomber sur le canapé à coté d'Arthur Weasley.**

**« ah c'est vraiment puissant… » murmura McGonagall, admirative.**

**« oui c'est puissant » grogna Arthur Weasley, « et il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous…et sur eux! »**

**Les deux mères en étaient déjà aux détails pratiques.**

**« Nous prendrons le bébé chez nous quand il sera né. Nous avons les moyens de l'élever, et cela permettra à Ginny de poursuivre ses études… »commença Narcissia Malfoy.**

**« Notre maison est certainement plus petite que le manoir Malfoy, mais j'y ai élevé 7 enfants, et c'est probablement un peu plus chaleureux que votre grande bicoque! » rétorqua acidement Molly Weasley.**

**« Vous imaginez que vous allez me séparer de mon bébé? » cria Ginny.**

**« Personne ne s'occupera de nos enfants à part nous. » enchérit Draco.**

**Les deux mères se turent, domptées.**

**Dumbeldore souriait.**

**« Quel age avez-vous? »**

**« J'ai eu 17 ans au début du mois » répondit Draco.**

**« J'aurai 16 ans le 11 août » ajouta Ginny.**

**« C'est logique » marmonna Dumbeldore, « vous avez l'age idéal pour avoir des enfants, biologiquement parlant, même si quelques années de plus n'auraient pas fait de mal, socialement parlant… »**

**Il se leva et s'adressa aux quatre parents réunis devant lui, l'air dépassé, et passablement abattus.**

**« Il ne faut pas séparer ces deux là. Nous sommes le 21 juin. Ils resteront à Poudlard jusqu'au 1° juillet. Je prendrai des dispositions pour que la situation qui est la leur ne gène pas leurs études, tout en respectant leur engagement réciproque. Pour les mois de juillet et août je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous organiser afin qu'ils ne soient pas séparés. »**

**Puis, se tournant vers Ginny et Draco:**

**« Je suis fier de vous, et je ne souhaite que votre bonheur. Vous avez à partir de maintenant l'autorisation, Mademoiselle Weasley, de dormir dans la chambre de Monsieur Malfoy, de façon officielle.(Arthur Weasley poussa un gémissement),**

**Sachez qu'aucune prophétie d'aucune sorte n'aurait pu vous conduire à un destin qui n'était pas fait pour vous. Cette prophétie est avant tout une chance, elle vous a réuni parce que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Ne l'oubliez jamais, et ne laissez jamais personne vous dire le contraire. A présent dites au revoir à vos parents et veuillez retourner en classe. »**

**Ce soir là,se retrouvant seuls dans la chambre de Draco, ils purent enfin commenter cette incroyable nouvelle.**

**« Tu te rend compte de ce que ça représente? » demanda Ginny, assise sur les genoux de Draco.**

**« Oui, je me rend compte que je vais pouvoir te faire l'amour chaque fois que j'en aurai envie, et avec la bénédiction des dieux! »**

**Elle rit. **

**« Tu te rend compte qu'on va avoir un bébé sans doute très bientôt? Ça te fait quoi? Moi j'ai hâte! C'est fou, je devrais avoir peur ou tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais pas du tout, j'ai juste hâte ! »**

**« Moi aussi j'ai hâte! Jusqu'à cet après-midi je n'avais jamais pensé à avoir des enfants, mais maintenant…Tu te rend compte, les sorciers les plus puissants de l'univers… »**

**« Il va falloir bien les élever… »**

**Ils se regardèrent en silence un long moment. Ils avaient compris.**

**« Je comprend pourquoi c'est toi et moi. On est si différents et …complémentaires. » dit Ginny.**

**Draco se contenta de la basculer sur le lit, « bon, on est censé avoir combien d'enfants? On devrait s'y mettre tout de suite, tu ne crois pas? »**

_**Voilà, à présent vous savez pourquoi ils ont craqué l'un pour l'autre, et pourquoi c'était si intense.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre, si celui là et la tournure que prend l'histoire vous plaisent, ce sera les vacances de Ginny au manoir Malfoy et de Draco au Terrier. Et avec des moments bien surs drôles et toujours du lemon par-ci par là! Vous voulez qu'ils aient un garçon ou une fille en premier? Bon j'ai déjà mon idée mais dites quand même!!!**_


	5. au manoir Malfoy

Je ne sais pas si ça intéresse quelqu'un, mais je continue quand même cette fic !

3 juillet.

Manoir Malfoy.

Les Malfoy et les Weasley avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente : Draco et Ginny passeraient le mois de juillet chez les Malfoy et celui d'août (mois durant lequel avait lieu l'anniversaire de Ginny) chez les Weasley.

En temps normal Ginny aurait été horrifiée à l'idée de passer un mois dans le trop fameux manoir Malfoy. Mais elle était avec Draco et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils étaient encore au lit, bien qu'il fût plus de 14h00.

Un elfe de maison leur avait amené le petit déjeuner au lit, puis un repas chaud à midi et demi.

Depuis 2 jours qu'ils étaient arrivés, Ginny n'avait vu que 3 fois Narcissia et une seule fois Lucius.

Elle ne les évitait pas, simplement Draco et elle éprouvaient beaucoup de difficultés à quitter le lit.

Elle était actuellement étendue sur le dos, en proie à des sensations époustouflantes.

Draco s'était installé entre ses cuisses et la caressait longuement de sa langue.

Ses doigts allaient et venaient dans son corps, et elle ne pouvait retenir de longs cris de plaisir.

Faire l'amour ensemble était juste trop bon. C'était tout simplement impossible d'y résister .Et c'était encore meilleur depuis la révélation dans le bureau de Dumbeldore .

Parce qu'à présent _en plus_ ils étaient amoureux.

Draco se complaisait dans la situation. Il faisait l'amour avec son ancienne pire ennemie transformée en la femme de sa vie, future mère de leur sans doute très prochain enfant, dans son propre lit, au vu et au su de leurs parents, et avec les félicitations et les encouragements du monde sorcier. Ils avaient un article qui leur était consacré dans la gazette du sorcier tous les jours. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils cesseraient d'être à la une des journaux le jour ou leur premier enfant naîtrait, après ce serait lui la star…

On frappa à la porte. C'était l'elfe de maison, porteur d'un parchemin leur étant adressé. Draco le remercia sans y réfléchir. Ginny lui adressa un regard surpris, ils avaient eu une conversation à ce sujet la veille au soir, Ginny le trouvant méchant avec lui.

Narcissia priait son fils et Ginny de bien vouloir descendre au salon .La famille de Ginny étant venu leur rendre visite, et Lucius et elle-même désirant vivement les voir un petit moment.

Ils s'habillèrent en riant, imaginant d'avance la tête de leurs parents et des frères de Ginny, tous assis dans le salon du manoir.

La situation fut à la hauteur de leurs espérances.

Lucius et Narcissia étaient installés cote à cote sur un canapé, Molly et 5 des frères de Ginny se trouvaient sur le canapé le plus éloigné. Arthur et Ron étaient debout derrière le canapé.

Le silence était pesant, l'atmosphère glaciale.

Ginny alla embrasser sa famille et Draco ses parents.

Puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé situé entre les deux autres.

Le silence était toujours aussi lourd.

Ginny éclata de rire.

« C'est tout ? Vous nous avez fait descendre pour ça ? »

Molly se racla la gorge.

« Tu vas bien chérie ?Tout se passe comme tu veux ? »

« Impeccable, maman, et toi comment vas-tu ? » répondit-elle d'une voie faussement doucereuse.

Ginny avait une morgue inhabituelle. Draco fut prit d'un fou rire à son tour.

Ginny sarcastique, lui qui remerciait les elfes de maison…La prophétie n'avait pas précisé _qu'en plus_ ils allaient déteindre l'un sur l'autre…

Leurs parents avaient l'air tellement accablés, les frères de Ginny tellement surpris et Ron maîtrisait si difficilement sa colère, que Ginny et Draco ne purent se retenir d'éclater de rire, à se rouler par terre.

24 juillet.

Ginny ne riait plus du tout.

Penchée sur la cuvette des toilettes elle vomissait violement. Pour la 5° fois de la journée. Et il était 11h00 du matin.

Si elle avait eu le moindre doute, il aurait été balayé : elle était bel et bien enceinte.

Elle avait vu le médicomage 3 jours auparavant, qui avait annoncé ,avec une émotion palpable, l'arrivée du premier bébé de la prophétie pour le mois de mars.

Draco l'attendait derrière la porte, avec une serviette en papier et un verre d'eau. Ginny vomissait depuis 10 jours, il commençait à être rodé.

Il essayait de contenir le sourire sur ses lèvres. L'annonce de la grossesse les avaient empli de joie mais Ginny était d'une humeur de dogue après avoir vomit. Et elle vomissait sans arrêt.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains, rouge et échevelée. De plus en plus belle, pensa silencieusement Draco. Elle s'empara du verre d'eau et but à toutes petites gorgées. Si elle buvait trop vite ,elle revomissait immédiatement. Elle alla ensuite se pelotonner sur le lit.

Draco l'y rejoint et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis sure que se sera un garçon. » dit-elle. « Pour me rendre malade comme ça, c'est que ce s'est un garçon. Un vrai Malfoy ! »

Draco se retint de rire. Il espérait bien que le bébé serait un garçon, mais la seule fois ou il l'avait dit à Ginny elle lui avait fait un scandale, d'où il ressortait que _elle _avait le droit de penser et souhaiter un garçon, mais pas lui.

Du coup il avait appris à se taire.

Ginny se retourna vers lui et se fit cajoleuse.

Draco sourit. Une fois les nausées matinales calmées, Ginny était prête pour une séance de câlins très poussés.

On ne lui avait pas menti concernant les hormones en folie des femmes enceintes.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'une semaine au manoir Malfoy.

Après ils iraient au Terrier, ou ils auraient beaucoup moins d'intimité.

Il retira son tee shirt à Ginny et contempla ses seins avec satisfaction. Ils avaient gonflés avec la grossesse et Draco ne se lassait pas de les caresser.

Il s'attaqua à son short et elle souleva les reins pour lui faciliter le travail.

Il caressa lentement son sexe, elle gémit de contentement et ouvrit les cuisses.

Il retira son boxer en frémissant d'impatience.

Il s'allongea sur elle et ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur.

Il la pénétra lentement, appréciant le frottement des parois serrées de son vagin tout le long de son pénis. Ginny gémissait les yeux fermés. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte faire l'amour était un bon moyen pour oublier les nausées et accéder à la plénitude.

Draco accéléra le mouvement, il regardait Ginny se mordre la lèvres inférieure, les yeux fermés, et cette vision était pour lui une des plus sexy qui soit.

Il était au bord de l'orgasme quand Ginny le repoussa violement.

« QUOI ? » cria-t-il, affolé à l'idée de lui avoir fait mal.

« Il faut qu'on choisisse le prénom du bébé !!!On n'en a même pas encore parlé ! On est des parents indignes ! » Pleura Ginny en le secouant comme un prunier.

_Saleté d'hormones…_


	6. anniversaire

11 août.

Ginny fêtait ses 16 ans.

Il faisait un temps magnifique, et toute sa famille était présente pour l'occasion.

Le matin même Draco et elle avaient posé pour une photo devant illustrer l'article du jour de la gazette du sorcier, ils avaient du les retenir, ils voulaient sortir une édition spéciale pour les 16 ans de Ginny, avec des photos d'elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Ils étaient au terrier depuis 10 jours, et la patience d'Arthur Weasley était mise à très rude épreuve.

Ils avaient beau faire preuve d'autant de discrétion que possible, et passer moins de temps au lit qu'au manoir Malfoy, le père de Ginny ne pouvait ignorer la bonne (voire formidable) entente sexuelle de sa fille et du fils de son ennemi favori…

Outre la famille de Ginny, de nombreux amis, dont Harry, Cho, Neville, Luna, Hermione, et même, à la demande expresse de Draco, Pansy et Blaise, étaient venus pour la fête. Narcissia et Lucius Malfoy avaient été invités, et contrairement à ce qu'avaient pensé, (et espéré) les Weasley, ils étaient là. Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall participaient pour la première fois de leur carrière à l'anniversaire privé d'un élève.

Ginny et Draco étaient bien entendu au centre de toutes les attentions, surtout Ginny, dont le ventre avait beau être parfaitement plat (plus pour longtemps, commentait sa mère) mais attirait néanmoins tous les regards.

Ils en étaient arrivés au dessert, et la pièce montée réalisée par Molly, accompagnée de l'excellent champagne offert par Lucius contribuèrent à détendre efficacement l'atmosphère.

Tout le monde riait, les visages affichaient des sourires heureux, surtout celui de Draco, qui caressait souvent le ventre de Ginny sous la table.

Arthur Weasley, légèrement éméché, était debout, en train de porter avec émotion un toast à sa fille unique et adorée, lorsqu'une bouteille de jus de raisin se leva toute seule, immédiatement rejointe par un verre, qui s'éleva lui aussi dans les airs, le jus coula, remplissant le verre à ras bord.

Tous regardèrent l'opération, médusés, puis le verre vola dans les airs, s'immobilisa devant Ginny, qui l'attrapa et le but avidement.

« Ginny, tu pourrais te servir normalement ! » dit Molly Weasley, un peu surprise.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » protesta Ginny, « et j'ai toujours eu horreur du jus de raisin ! »

Mais déjà un deuxième verre se remplissait de la même manière surnaturelle, et Ginny le but à nouveau jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

« Je crois, que le bébé, LUI, aime le jus de raisin » murmura Dumbeldore.

« Les sorciers les plus puissants de l'univers… »Ajouta Arthur, en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

Les sorciers les plus précoces réalisaient leurs premiers actes magiques de façon involontaire vers 7 ou 8 ans .Ginny et Draco,qui étaient déjà eux même parmi les plus doués, l'avaient fait respectivement à 5 et 6 ans.

Jamais aucun des sorciers présents autour de cette table n'avaient entendu parler d'enfant faisant déjà de la magie dans le ventre de sa mère.

Draco serra la main de Ginny sous la table.

Puis il sentit une force inconnue le prendre par le bras, et sa main se posa sur le ventre de Ginny…

Ils gémirent de surprise en même temps.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, paniquée.

Ils leur expliquèrent.

La tablée était sous le choc.

« Vous avez déjà choisi un prénom ? » demanda Minerva McGonagall, dans le but visible de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oui » répondit Draco.

« Mais on ne le dira qu'à la naissance » rajouta Ginny.

La fin du repas se déroula dans une atmosphère de quasi recueillement, chacun surveillant Ginny, plus ou moins discrètement.

Après le café, Dumbeldore prit la parole.

« Ginny, tu feras, si tu le souhaites, ta rentrée tout à fait normalement à Poudlard, ou nous serons en mesure de te protéger de l'indiscrétion de certains journalistes. Le bébé doit naître vers le 20 mars, ce sera à toi de décider ou tu souhaites que ton enfant naisse. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue que ce bébé est avant tout le votre, à Draco et à toi, les décisions concernant son éducation ne concerne que vous, et une fois qu'il sera né il sera sans doute difficile de le protéger de la curiosité somme toute normale, mais préjudiciable à un bébé, de votre entourage. »

« Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision concernant la naissance. Je sais juste que je voudrais que Draco soit là, et ma mère aussi, si elle veut bien. »

Molly approuva.

A la fin de l'après-midi Ginny était épuisée.

Laissant ses parents superviser le départ des invités, elle alla s'allonger sur son lit, en compagnie de Draco.

« Tu sais ce que m'a proposé Rogue ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Non, quoi donc ? »

« Il va m'apprendre des sortilèges d'allégement de la douleur.. »

Ginny ricana, mais elle sentit son coeur s'emballer, comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son accouchement. Elle avait objectivement peur, elle avait interrogé sa mère à ce sujet, et même Narcissia, et les deux avaient eu beau édulcorer au maximum l'épreuve, elle redoutait furieusement ce moment –là.

Draco le savait, bien qu'elle se montrât bravache.

« Tu pourras me mordre » suggéra-t-il.

« Crois bien que je n'oublierai pas cette proposition le moment venu ! »

Ils rirent, leur complicité allait crescendo.

Draco alla faire couler un bain frais, et ils réussirent à se glisser ensemble dans la baignoire.

« Je me demande combien de temps encore on pourra prendre des bains que tu ne prennes trop de place… »

« Merci de me rappeler que je ressemblerai très bientôt à une grosse baleine » plaisanta Ginny.

« A ton servie » répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Ils s'embrassèrent, de plus en plus passionnément.

Ginny se retourna et s'empala sans difficultés sur le sexe de Draco. Ils gémirent de plaisir ensemble, essayant de rendre leurs ébats le plus silencieux possible. Lorsque Ginny s'arc-bouta contre la baignoire et rejeta la tête en arrière, en proie à la violence de l'orgasme, Draco fut obligé de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter que toute la maison ne soit au courant du plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Mais peine perdue, lorsqu'il descendirent pour un léger repas le soir, l'attitude du père et des frères de Ginny leur fit parfaitement comprendre que tout le monde était au courant.

Ils regardèrent fixement leur assiette, luttant contre le fou rire.

Seuls les jumeaux prenaient les evennements avec décontraction, et Fred ne put plus se contenir, il éclata de rire, aussitôt suivi par George et Draco, Ginny et Molly se joignirent à eux, et finalement même Arthur et Ron partagèrent leur hilarité.

Relevant la tête Ginny contempla sa famille.

Seuls les 3 aînés n'étaient pas là, n'habitant plus le Terrier depuis de mois.

Elle regarda Draco et Fred, pleurant de rire l'un contre et l'autre, et elle sentit la joie l'envahir : prophétie ou pas, Draco commençait à faire partie de sa famille, ses proches allaient l'aimer, ses beaux-parents l'appréciaient elle-même de plus en plus, de l'aveu même de Lucius Malfoy en personne, pour son anniversaire ils lui avaient offert une magnifique broche qui était un bijou de famille, Draco lui avait offert une bague, personne n'avait prononcé le mot fiançailles mais chacun savait bien ce qu'il en était.

Ginny Weasley était heureuse.


	7. Noël

**_Voici enfin la suite, je suis désolée j'ai tardé, mais ma fic "petits jeux entre adultes" me prend énormément de temps._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

« Elle est vraiment obligée de faire ça? Je veux dire, il n'y aurait pas un moyen plus simple, on ne pourrait pas lui lancer un sort d'endormissement et ne la réveiller que quand le bébé sera né? » demanda Draco.

« Non, l'accouchement est un événement naturel, qui compte beaucoup dans l'attachement mère/enfant, il est important qu'elle soit consciente pour vivre ce qui est un des plus grand bouleversement de sa vie… »

Ginny et Draco étaient dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, qui avait commencé avec eux la préparation à l'accouchement.

Ginny était enceinte de 5 mois et demi. La grossesse se passait bien, les nausées du premier trimestre avait cédé le pas, et elle vivait normalement dans l'école, enfin aussi normalement qu'il était possible vu les circonstances.

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient à présent habitués à la situation, mais Ginny sentait néanmoins très régulièrement des regards pesants dans son dos.

Draco et elle n'auraient jamais imaginé subir autant de pression pour dévoiler le sexe de l'enfant à naître et son prénom. Hors, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait connaître le sexe du bébé à l'avance, et les prénoms avaient beau être choisis, ils voulaient le garder secret jusqu'au bout. Cette grossesse, et leur vie quotidienne étaient suffisamment médiatisées , ils voulaient garder le plus possible d'intimité.

Draco était un peu inquiet pour l'accouchement. Ils avaient peur que des journalistes les suivent et s'immiscent dans l'événement.

Pour cette raison ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord, Ginny et lui, que dans la mesure ou la grossesse se déroulait parfaitement bien elle mettrait son bébé au monde à Poudlard.

Draco avait conscience que Ginny comptait beaucoup sur lui, terrorisée comme elle l'était par l'idée d'accoucher.

Il avait du coup tendance à harceler Mme Pomfresh…

La mère de Draco avait commencé à acheter une layette hors de prix et celle de Ginny tricotait sans relâche…

Ils quittèrent le bureau de l'infirmière et se rendirent à la grande salle.

Ginny n'avait pris que du ventre, elle était encore plus belle qu'avant, du moins c'était l'avis de Draco.

Il avait eu un peu peur que la libido de sa jeune compagne se tarissent au fil des mois mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle était toujours aussi sensuelle.

Les autres élèves levèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entrèrent en retard pour le repas. Comme d'habitude Draco amena Ginny jusqu'à sa chaise à la table des Griffondors et ils s'embrassèrent voluptueusement avant que Draco ne regagne sa place à la table des Serpentards, et comme d'habitude Ron grogna entre ses dents « n'en profite pas trop non plus, Malfoy… » et, toujours comme d'habitude, cela fit rire toute la table.

Ginny commençait à recevoir des cadeaux.

Étrangement, la première personne à lui avoir offert quelque chose pour le bébé avait été Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny avait eu peur d'une entourloupe, d'autant plus que Pansy lui avait tendu le paquet à un des très rares moments ou Draco et elle n'étaient pas ensemble.

Mais elle avait découvert une ravissante boite à musique et avait spontanément embrassé Pansy.

Depuis elle collectionnait les petits pyjamas et autres hochets.

Leur bébé serait un immense sorcier, mais aussi le plus gâté.

Les vacances de Noël commencèrent le 20 décembre, et Ginny et Draco assistèrent au traditionnel bal de l'école la veille au soir.

Ils valsèrent ensemble, et leur photo, rayonnants sur la piste de danse, fut à la une de la Gazette du sorcier le lendemain matin…

Ils se rendirent directement au Terrier.

Ginny fut heureuse de revoir ses frères, ainsi que Fleur.

Ils furent impressionnés de la voir déjà si enceinte. Les parents de Ginny la trouvèrent également changée, plus arrondie, mais plus épanouie aussi.

La complicité de Ginny et Draco était presque palpable.

Pour deux anciens ennemis ils étaient d'une intimité incroyable.

Les famille Malfoy et Weasley étaient bien obligées de passer du temps ensemble, Ginny et Draco refusant obstinément de se séparer.

Les Malfoy vinrent donc réveillonner le 24 au soir au Terrier.

La situation était bien plus détendue que durant l'été.

Mais elle était tout de même comique.

Les Malfoy amenèrent, selon ce qui devenait une habitude, du champagne.

Tout le monde fit des efforts pour que l'ambiance soit détendue.

Tout le monde sauf Ginny et Draco ,qui passèrent leur temps à s'embrasser…

Lucius Malfoy offrit à Ginny un bracelet sans aucun doute totalement hors de prix.

Mais la seul cadeau qui compta réellement pour Ginny fut celui de Draco.

Un cœur en argent au bout d'un cordon de cuir.

Très simple mais représentatif à la fois de leur amour, et surtout du fait qu'il avait compris que l'argent ne devait pas interférer dans leur relation.

Elle lui avait offert une écharpe tricotée par ses soins, et Draco proclama à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de plus beau cadeau…

Le bébé continuait à donner des preuves de sa magie, Ginny se retrouvait régulièrement en train de manger des mets inhabituels, de manière impulsive…

Et le bébé aimait que sa mère ressente du plaisir sexuel…

Ce dernier détail génait beaucoup Ginny et Draco au début mais Ginny avait fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque et elle avait découvert que les rapports sexuels étaient bénéfiques pour le fœtus et l'auteur précisait que l'hypothèse que le fœtus appréciait lui aussi la plénitude sexuelle de sa mère était très plausible.

Ginny savait à quel point c'était vrai.

Le bébé les poussaient l'un vers l'autre, véritablement…

Alors ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'embarrasser de préjugés et de profiter de la vie, et de leur sexualité, si intense et épanouie.

Ce samedi de janvier là, le temps à l'extèrieur était épouvantable, et tous deux passaient l'après-midi à s'aimer dans le lit qui était à présent leur lit commun.

Ginny commençait à être génée par son ventre, mais ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de rendre leurs rapports doux et agréables.

Draco sentait parfois la magie du bébé l'atteindre.

Il savait à présent comment donner plusieurs orgasmes à Ginny au cours d'un même rapport…

Après leur troisième calin de l'après-midi, Draco caressait inlassablement le ventre de Ginny et il jouait à faire bouger le bébé, qui donnait de petits coups de pieds contre la main de son père.

Ginny riait du spectacle et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

L'intensité des sentiments qui passèrent entre eux à ce moment là valait bien toute la haine et la rivalité qui les avaient animés si longtemps.

« j'ai hate » murmura Draco…

« moi aussi » répondit Ginny, sans avoir besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait.

Plus que deux mois et demi…

A peine deux mois et demi, et ils seraient parents…


	8. naissance

_**Ndla: ah bon, 3 ans d'attente? Vous êtes sures? Euh…Je suis désolée…**_

Le matin du 15 mars, Ginny se réveilla barbouillée.

Elle vomit juste après s'être levée et elle ne put rien avaler au petit déjeuner.

Draco, inquiet, insista pour qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie mais elle refusa tout d'abord.

Elle se sentit mieux lors de sa première heure de cours, mais Luna, assise à ses côtés, se rendit vite compte que Ginny se tortillait, sans doute inconsciemment , sur son siège à intervalles réguliers.

Bravant la dictature que faisait régner le professeur Rogue dans son cours, Luna s'adressa à son amie:

« Tu vas bien? »

« Oui, c'est juste que ça tire, par moments »

« Ou ça? »

« Là »

Dit Ginny, en montrant son ventre et le bas de son dos.

« Tu crois que ça commence? »

« Non! Je n'ai pas mal c'es juste des tiraillements »

« Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie? »

« MADEMOISELLE LOVEGOOD VEUILLEZ VOUS TAIRE! »

Mais Luna tint tête à Rogue:

« Monsieur, Ginny ne se sent pas bien, je me demande si le travail n'a pas commencé! »

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle de cours et le professeur Rogue s'approcha de Ginny qui rougit.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, que ressentez-vous? »

« Non mais c'est rien, ça tire juste un peu et »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, et gémit: un flot d'eau inonda brusquement son siège et le sol, éclaboussant au passage Luna et Rogue.

Un vacarme s'éleva alors dans la pièce, que même Rogue ne put faire taire.

Mais en quelques secondes, avant que le professeur ne put reprendre ses esprits et décider que faire, Ginny se mit à crier de douleur.

« Ginny, là vous n'avez plus le choix, je vous conduis à l'infirmerie! »

Et Rogue la prit dans ses bras et l'amena vers la sortie:

« Lovegood venez avec nous, Creevey, aller prévenir Malfoy! »

Luna eut du mal à suivre son professeur, qui craignait visiblement que sa jeune élève n'accouche dans ses bras et il parut très soulagé en déposant la jeune fille sur le premier lit venu.

Mme Pomfresh se précipita:

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il? »

Mais Ginny gémissait et ce fut une Luna hors d'haleine qui lui répondit:

« Elle vient de perdre les eaux et elle dit que ça tire dans son ventre et son dos depuis son réveil! »

« Très bien je vais l'examiner! »

Luna aida Ginny à se déshabiller tandis que Mme Pomfresh fermait les rideaux et se lavait les mains.

Elle examina la jeune fille et déclara:

« Le travail est très largement entamé! Tu es presque complètement dilatée! »

Ginny se mit à geindre, broyant la main de Luna dans la sienne en appelant Draco.

Mme Pomfresh invectiva Rogue qui demeurait les bras ballants:

« Ne restez pas planté là! Appelez Dumbledore et envoyez un hibou aux parents de Ginny! »

Rogue quitta alors la pièce, heurtant Draco en sortant.

Draco, un ton plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée prit Ginny dans ses bras.

« Ca va? Le bébé arrive? »

Pour toute réponse, Ginny planta ses dents dans le bras de son fiancé, le faisant crier lui aussi.

« Je pense que c'est une réponse positive! »

Plaisanta Luna.

Draco lutta contre l'évanouissement, et, la contraction passée, Ginny lui lança:

« Je croyais que tu connaissais des sorts d'allègement de la douleur?! »

« Je …Oui je vais le faire! »

Draco s'accrocha à sa baguette en balbutiant et ce fut finalement Luna qui lança les sorts calmants.

Ginny sentit la douleur refluer légèrement, suffisamment pour qu'elle respire plus profondément et qu'elle puisse se détendre un peu.

Mme Pomfresh réapparut et s'installa à leurs côtés:

« La sage femme de Ste Mangouste arrive, ainsi que ta mère, ceci dit je ne suis pas sure du tout qu'elles arrivent à temps! A mon avis le travail a commencé dans la nuit mais la magie du bébé a atténué les premières douleurs.. »

1 heure plus tard les contractions s'enchainaient sans répit quand Molly entra en courant dans l'infirmerie.

Les sorts d'allègements ne fonctionnaient plus, ce qui signifie une expulsion proche.

Molly se précipita sur sa progéniture, qui, rouge, en sueur et hurlante, se tenait aux mains de Luna et Draco.

Quand elle vit sa mère elle lâcha tout et se serra contre elle:

« MAMAN! J'ai trop mal! Je veux plus de bébé, je veux rentrer à la maison et que tu me fasses une tasse de thé et AAAAAAH! »

Molly ne paniqua pas et se mit à rire avec Mme Pomfresh ce qui détendit Draco et Luna:

« Pour le thé ma chérie dès que ce bébé sera né, mais c'est la seule chose que je peux te promettre! »

Ginny se redressa et se mit à pousser, elle était jeune et en bonne santé, et elle accoucha sans difficultés et assez rapidement.

Ce fut Molly qui attrapa le bébé et le déposa sur le ventre de Ginny.

Draco, plus mort que vif, ne réagit pas quand Luna s'exclama:

« C'est un garçon! »

Et Ginny, encore sous le choc mais souriante lui répondit:

« Merlin…C'est Merlin! »

Molly s'en étouffa:

« Vous allez l'appeler MERLIN?! »

« Oui »

Répondit Ginny.

Draco et Ginny embrassaient leur fils et Molly se tut.

Après tout, ce prénom s'imposait.

Les jours suivants furent à la fois empreints de la tendresse et de l'émerveillement inhérent au début de la vie, mais aussi très intenses, car le monde sorcier était en ébullition de telle sorte qu'il fut impossible de ne pas montrer de photos très rapidement du petit Merlin.

Draco, Ginny et Merlin demeurèrent reclus à l'infirmerie, protégés par Dumbledore et les autres professeurs.

Tous deux ne désiraient qu'une chose: pouvoir élever leur fils en paix.

.

5 ans plus tard, ils étaient devenus une famille presque comme les autres.

Merlin était devenu un petit garçon drôle et facétieux, que sa famille protégeait de la notoriété qui était la sienne.

Deux ans après sa naissance, il avait eu une petite sœur, prénommée Morgane, qui se révéla plus précoce encore que lui dans la magie.

Dès leurs premiers jours les enfants savaient faire apparaitre ce dont-ils avaient besoin, et si au début cela se limita à des peluches ou couvertures, en grandissant ils durent apprendre à contrôler leurs pulsions et leurs magie.

Ginny et Draco, heureux et comblés mais très occupés, ne désiraient pas agrandir leur famille.

Cela leur fut souvent reprochés mais ils ne cédèrent pas.

Ils ne voulaient pas qu'une prophétie dirige leur vie et celle de leurs enfants.

Harry Potter fut choisi pour être le parrain des deux enfants, parce que Ginny rappela que seul lui pouvait les comprendre, puisque sa propre existence avait été soumise à une prophétie.

L'avenir de ces deux enfants là semblaient plus radieux que celui de leur parrain, qui s'employa, comme leurs proches, à ce qu'il le reste.


End file.
